


Lavender, Lilac, Love.

by everythingisgay



Series: Lavender, Lilac, Lillies [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyewon Soulmates, I wrote this in forty minutes because i was watching a hyewon vid and you know The Clip., Olivia aint no tsundere bitch in this, The One - Freeform, and Go won isnt no pansy she knows shes in love and she GOES FOR IT, and also i miss the loml, hyewon, it hit different so here I am, this is for her too, we love confident gays for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgay/pseuds/everythingisgay
Summary: "Lavender."She was in love.Her and Hyejoo had always teetered over the edge of platonic, both acknowledging that while soulmates can be just friends, they were something more. Perhaps Chaewon wanted to chalk it up to really good friends, sure, but really, lavender. Did that even make sense?It did to her.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Lavender, Lilac, Lillies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751440
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Lavender, Lilac, Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiphandomHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/gifts).



> quarantine sucks, and i can't stop writing. lo and behold, the beginning of a two (?) part series!

“Lavender.”

Vivi leaned forward, into Chaewon, a hand grasping around her wrist, almost as if to shift her thoughts away from the very obvious affectionate smile creeping onto Chaewon’s face. She looked at her, expressing something that Chaewon would have ignored if the feeling in her chest hadn't begun to quiver and rise, expanding tenfold at one simple word.

_ Lavender. _

Chaewon had mentioned it in passing, she’s sure. But she herself didn’t remember mentioning it. Hyejoo had. Hyejoo always does. And it feels almost surreal, the way the feeling slots right into place with a careful click, almost going by unscathed, under her radar. She loved Hyejoo, but something shifted. The firmness, the finality of Hyejoo’s statement, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, made something in Chaewon’s soul quiver. 

_ She was in love.  _

Her and Hyejoo had always teetered over the edge of platonic, both acknowledging that while soulmates can be just friends, they were something more. Perhaps Chaewon wanted to chalk it up to really good friends, sure, but really, lavender. Did that even make sense? That among all the chaos, in the midst of shooting a video, lavender made her fall deeper in love - she wants to assume she already was, and that each time she had kissed Hyejoo, it wasn’t like  _ more than friends, but not girlfriends,  _ type of kiss. It wasn’t an ‘in the moment’ thing like they both promised it always was (always, is the keyword. They kissed a lot, okay?). At this point, Chaewon could hardly believe that in all their time together, all the touching, fleeted, but careful, and gentle, the hand-holding, late nights, Mario Kart and otherwise, she hadn’t realised that maybe it was love. And it always had been, and it wasn’t going to change. 

Lavender, huh? Lavender was love, was it?

Vivi looked at her for those few seconds, completely assured her with her eyes that really,  _ she’s it. She knows you, she’s your everything.  _

And maybe that would be the case if the reason her favourite colour was lavender wasn’t because of Yerim. Because it was, Yerim was something else entirely, but she was separate to Hyejoo. Hyejoo was one piece of everything, and maybe Yerim fit in, as well, but she wasn’t Hyejoo. And she loved hyejoo, really, completely. And she’s still flabbergasted it took the colour lavender, the word spoken in front of a camera crew, a set full of people and her bandmates, mid promotions, for her to realise. 

The thing is, Chaewon is a woman of action. She may be quiet, words soft-spoken, and expressions wild, but she was full of action. She had kissed Hyejoo first, all those months ago, she had looked at Hyejoo and thought yeah, this girl, she’s it. And when all was said and done, she made actions speak just as loud as words. 

Maybe if Chaewon was like Jungeun, who slept, who went to bed and just closed her eyes, then maybe it would be different. But she didn’t sleep - or at least, not well. Or ever. Like many others, sleep wasn’t exactly a talent she had honed in on, despite all her other ones (does that count as cocky? Knowing you are talented, and owning it? If so, she’s cocky as hell, and confident, too). But for all her confidence, and her talents, sleep was just not a thing for her. And she usually remedied that with the Nintendo, or her phone, or maybe a book - anything, really. She was busy enough as is, all she needed was maybe two or three hours of distraction until schedules started again. But despite the bone-deep exhaustion, her mind did not agree. 

Usually, Hyejoo was there, like always. But given what had happened earlier, she was being shy. And as much as Chaewon enjoyed seeing Hyejoo shy and flustered, awkward and bumbling, avoiding Chaewon like she had the first time they kissed, she missed her. And what was that about? Missing Hyejoo? Had she always been like this? And looking back, probably. She was always with Hyejoo, she had suddenly started to realise. She was with her constantly, and maybe that was a problem, but it wasn’t. At least, Chaewon didn’t think so. But when Hyejoo wasn’t there, there was a problem. 

The first night without Hyejoo was fine, really. She just missed the younger. She could deal with missing her - well, she should be able to. 

The second night was, okay, she supposes. But Hyejoo wasn’t there, she was somewhere else. And that somewhere else didn’t involve Chaewon, which was the worst part of it all. 

The third night was... crap. She had walked into Hyejoo’s bedroom silently, not exactly creeping in, but she wanted to see the younger, and she was laying there, and it would have been fine if Yerim wasn’t lying beside her. They were asleep, and half of Chaewon was tempted to slide in beside the two and feel the three puzzle pieces fuse together. But she didn’t, and she hated herself for it. So she slept alone, and it was horrible, probably one of the worst ‘sleeps’ she has ever had. 

The thing was, she wasn’t even jealous. How could she be? When it was Yerim and Hyejoo? 

By the fourth night, Chaewon just wanted to feel Hyejoo again. Because sure, they sat together in between events and performances, walked around, hands locked together, arms wrapped around each other, Yerim usually joining in on the fun (Chaewon noted that both she and Hyejoo happily invited her and kept that locked away in her heart, right next to the section called ‘hope’ - or was it ‘wishful thinking’?). Despite all that closeness, it wasn’t the same as it was when it was silent. When it was just her and Hyejoo, together, and Chaewon could kiss her, or hold her, or tell her everything or nothing, and beat her in Mario Kart, shove her over and sit on top of her, rest her head in Hyejoo’s lap, and feel loved. 

She missed the girl she loved, okay? And maybe she showed it in the worst ways possible, like now, but could you blame her? Hyejoo is  _ so pretty  _ and the door had shut behind her, the two alone, and it was silent, and Hyejoo had given her that look, completely soft, eyes staring right at her, lips parted, and she just had to kiss her. It was soft, like the way her heart felt for the younger, and Hyejoo had let out that sound, less than a moan, but more a sound...like approval, of contentment, maybe a hum, but more. Chaewon’s hands found their way to the back of Hyejoo’s neck, Hyejoo’s naturally wrapping around her waist, and Chaewon smiled. She pulled away, breathing slightly uneven, and just looked at the blush on Hyejoo’s cheeks, the way her lips were puffed out, and she just..wanted everything, there, with Hyejoo. She wanted to be more than what they were, a few kisses, obviously meaning more than they said. She wanted to hold Hyejoo, and for the younger to know she was holding her because she adored her. 

Hyejoo kissed her, gentle and careful, her arms tightening their hold as Chaewon stood a little higher on her toes, her angle shifting as she pressed herself against the younger a little flusher. Hyejoo sighed into Chaewon’s mouth, quietly, almost undetected. Chaewon could do this forever, kissing Hyejoo like it was everything (it kind of was, wasn’t it?). 

But Chaewon was a woman of action, of words that solidified her aforementioned actions, and she was running full steam ahead, desperate and slightly worried (when was the next time this would happen, when was the next time she could kiss Hyejoo repeatedly, finding different angles, different ways to hear Hyejoo’s reaction be let out from her lips due to deeply sated pleasure?)

“Ask me what your favourite colour is, right now,” Chaewon had whispered quietly, and Hyejoo had pulled back, looked at her with confusion, the slow realisation still not appearing on her face. Her mouth opened and closed, her breaths stuttering with the silence. 

“What's my favourite colour, Chae? Is it Lavender, like yours, still?” Hyejoo had asked, not even bothering to keep the edge off her voice. Her voice had that soft lilt that appeared when she was on the cusp of something brilliant, the idea at the tip of her fingers. She leaned in again, closer, so much closer, and her lips shadowed Chaewon’s, and Chaewon could feel the ghostly presence of her there. She closed her eyes tightly, wanted to throw three thousand tantrums because who the fuck let Hyejoo be this spectacular? This powerful, this alluring? 

“Lilac,” Chaewon sighed out, the breath released hitting Hyejoo’s lips, “Like the flower, like first love, but tell me, baby,” Hyejoo melted into her, pressed her body close at the small word, probably going unnoticed by most, but this was the first time she had said it to Hyejoo, right against the girls’ lips, the word echoing like the sound of waves against the shore, and Hyejoo all but melted. “Tell me, is it for me, is this your first love? Do you love me?” 

“Chaewon,” Hyejoo mumbled, eyes shutting for a second at the girl’s bluntness, the way her svelte voice shot her up to the sky, to the heavens, her thoughts floating with clarity. “I love you, always.” One hand moved, gripping the girl’s shoulder, and she could feel the hollowness, the rickety bone, and she held tight, didn’t let the girl respond before she kissed her again, eyes closing, mouth moving with some sort of subdued calmness. Chaewon could feel it, the way Hyejoo’s body felt against her’s, careful and loving, melting into her own unlike ever before. 

“God, I love you,” Chaewon replied after a few beats of silence, pulling away, brushing the hair from the girl’s cheek. “I love you far more than words explain.” 

“Then hold me, that says just as much,” Hyejoo replied beats later, the hand that was on Chaewons shoulder travelling down her arm, grasping the elder’s hand, guiding it from her neck to her waist, hoping the message was coming across as clearly as her eyes were trying to express. Chaewon easily complied, putty in the younger’s hands, in her words - with Hyejoo, she would do anything. She held her closer than she thought was ever possible, silence swallowing them up as she swayed them from side to side, her face pressing into the taller’s neck. They were leaning against the wall, Hyejoo all but slumped on it as she refused to let go of Chaewon - Chaewon herself was no better. 

But they had to move, and they fell onto the bed easily, bodies finding their usual places. Chaewon’s finger traced up and down Hyejoo’s arm, humming quietly, listening to the soft sounds of Hyejoo’s careful breathing. “I love you,” she reminded the younger, drawing a heart against the girl’s skin. The younger shifted, all but curling up and into Chaewon even further, her movements lethargic. 

“I love you, too,” Hyejoo whispered back, her eyes closed. It was finally, finally, calm. The storm had stopped, and she felt the waves upon waves of care travelling from Chaewon, almost visible in the air like intense heat on a hot day. It was tangible in the quaint silence, the background noises filtered out with the concentrated love circulating around their veins. 

Lavender, lilac, love. Lavender, lilac, love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls leave a kudo or comment, i would really appreciate it. follow my Tumblr @loonizpink if you'd like (:


End file.
